Fanfic Court: The Sequel
by snooky-9093
Summary: Scared of what may yet happen in the characters' revenge tale,and also sick of the housework, an author posts a story originally written for fun, in hopes of thwarting Hogan's nefarious plans for those writers caught in his trap.
1. Chapter 1

"Fanfiction Court: The Sequel"

Posted with permission of the authors appearing in this story, as to the characters: too bad.

**OUR STORY SO FAR**: Scared to death that she is about to be drawn and quartered, or worse, by the boysofbarrackstwo's revenge saga, Snooky goes way back into her documents folder, and recycles an old tale she wrote, over the summer, just for fun. HA! TAKE THAT, you guys! Hopefully, the dueling stories will not cancel each other out, or something equally bizarre, and the intrepid _Hogan's Heroes_ fanfiction authors can and will continue to pump out their tales, comedic and tragic, without fear of retribution.

**A DISCLAIMER: **_Hogan's Heroes_ is owned by Bing Crosby productions. No copyright infringement is intended. Same goes for _Night Court_. This has not been betaed. All grammatical and punctuation errors are mine.

**A QUICK RECAP** for those unfamiliar with the trials… Last winter, the characters became totally fed-up with all of the angst, torture, injuries, etc, and so forth, and managed to use other fanfiction characters to assist them in bringing us, the authors, to justice. The saga started with hearings set up to determine if there was enough evidence to bring us to trial. The hearings were presided over by Judge Harry Stone of _Night Court_. Attorneys: Perry Mason for the defense; Will Riker of_ Star Trek:TNG_ for the prosecution. (See Fanfic Court by, yours truly). Unbelievably, they found for the prosecution and a short while later the trial began, with the authors providing their own testimony. (See Fanfic Court: the trial) There were three separate postings, handled by myself and Bits and Pieces. The last seven chapters are crucial to this sequel.

**ONE MORE THING: **This is a bit outdated. In Oboe's "Executions" Hogan's family had just been notified of his death, ColHogan's "Addiction" was still being posted and Bits and Pieces was in the middle of doing unspeakable things to Newkirk _(Nightmares_). I had recently posted my alternate ending to "Out the Front Gates," where I killed off (again…) our main character, and poor Olsen was just getting over being shot in a _Star Trek _crossover, when I walloped him again in the first few chapters of "The Outside Man." Don't worry, I'll finish it.

And here we go….

Denise, Janet and Susan were in shock and momentarily speechless after the three simultaneously appeared in Judge Stone's chambers. "Oh, crap," were the first words out of Susan's mouth as she regained her bearings.

"Did you two have to sign for a certified letter?" Janet asked.

Both Denise and Susan nodded their heads.

"Ladies." Harry was seated behind his desk, trying to look sternly at the three women standing in front of him.

"I thought we fixed things," Denise whispered.

"Apparently, something went wrong," Susan guessed. "Judge, what are we doing here?" she demanded.

"Tampering. Jury tampering. Witness tampering. Tampering with testimony. Every definition of tampering that exists, plus some we've never heard before. You three," he pointed, "have done it."

All three women began to protest.

"Don't deny it!" He said sharply. "Didn't you three understand that nothing on a computer is ever truly deleted? Well?"

"But, but…" Janet began to stammer.

"There's been a glitch," Harry continued.

"A glitch? What do you mean a glitch?" Denise asked with a sense of dread.

"Bull!" Harry yelled.

"Yes, Judge?" Bull was standing by the judge before Harry had a chance to look. Harry jumped.

"Bull, don't scare me like that."

"Sorry," Bull pouted.

"Are they here?" The bailiff nodded. "Good, send them in."

"Righto." Bull opened the door. "Gentlemen, please come in."

"Oh, good God!" Susan began to back up as Hogan, Newkirk, Olsen and Wilson entered the room. The rest of Hogan's team soon followed.

"There's only three, Judge. Where's the rest?" Hogan asked.

"Still working on it, Colonel. But these are the three that played…"

"Played around with the trial and our memories. " Hogan walked over to the three now somewhat nervous women and glared.

"And then continue to torment us, sir." Olsen reminded him.

"Good to see you again, Robert," Denise said.

"The feeling is not mutual!" he replied.

"You all look okay." Janet put in her two cents.

Susan, meanwhile, was looking for a place to hide.

"No thanks to you." Newkirk walked over to Janet. "How could you?"

"You should've seen them last week." Harry shuddered at the memory. "They were all a wreck. We had to call in the geek squad."

"Oh, good grief," Susan piped up. "What are you all made up of… zeros and ones?"

"No, missy," Hogan walked up to her.

_Boy, he's really angry,_ she thought. _Just like the first time Carter played Hitler, but worse._ It scared her a bit.

"No, we're flesh and blood, like you. And you know what? We hurt, we bleed, we have emotions, and memories. And you said you were sorry."

"Meaningless," LeBeau sniffed.

"She never meant it!" Olsen shouted. "Look what she's done."

"Hold it." Harry stopped everyone in their tracks. "We're all going to discuss this, outside, in the courtroom, where we have the room, like civilized human beings."

"I want my lawyer." Janet looked like she was ready to cry.

"No lawyers this time." Hogan said. "It's you and us."

"Wait," Susan broke in. "We're entitled to a lawyer. Are we on trial? We haven't been charged. What about habeas corpus? Really, judge, this isn't constitutional."

"Yeah, what she said." Denise added.

"Ladies, when you tampered with the last trial, you did enough damage. I don't think you deserve council and besides," Harry said, "this is my universe, not yours! Now, out. March."

The women meekly followed Bull out into the courtroom and sat down in the first row. They all looked at each other.

"I told you both it was a bad idea," Susan hissed.

"We can't do anything about it now." But even Denise was taken aback by Hogan's anger.

"I want the other one here, Harry. The one named after the instrument. You promised."

"We're working on it." Harry tried to placate him. "It'll take time to find her. She's in Canada."

"Must be Oboe," Janet whispered.

"Yup. I'm sure he's not happy with her." Denise muttered as she mulled over the possibility that Hogan was most likely furious with her and her latest angst-ridden tome.

"Oh, we're still looking for the Swedish woman, sir. She encouraged these three." Bull reminded the judge.

"Oh, yeah," Hogan said. "Her. Left us hanging with a revenge story. So much for payback," he complained.

"Revenge?" The three women laughed nervously.

"Never mind," Hogan hastily added. "You," he pointed at Susan. "Get up here and sit!"

"Judge, he can't order me around! I'm a civilian!" Susan argued.

"Not here. Do as he says!" Harry glared and tried to look scary, but failed. It just wouldn't work with his character. He grabbed a yo-yo and plopped his feet on the desk. "Go ahead, Colonel, be my guest!"

"This is a travesty," Janet again protested.

"Oh, don't worry, you're next," Newkirk smirked.

"Sir, can I go first?" Olsen popped up.

"Oh, sure." Hogan sat back down, and let his outside man take over.

"You know, Mrs. Rubinstein."

"Hey. How do you know my last name?"

"The gazette," he replied. "Listen, I was perfectly happy having no background, but then you had to really mess things up, didn't you?"

"Yes, well."

"Shut up, I'm not done."

"Young man," Susan was incensed, "there's no need to be rude."

"Hey, he has every right, lady!" Carter shouted.

"You… You. Oh I can't do it." Olsen shuddered.

"Go on, mate." Newkirk offered him encouragement. "I got your blanket here if you need it."

The other women giggled.

"You two would need more than a blanket if you've been through what I've been through," Olsen admonished them. "You gave me survivors' guilt; then had me shot to pieces and almost killed and now you're trying to explain my character by giving me chapter after chapter of angst. How could you?"

"You mess with my men, Susan, you're messing with me!" Hogan popped up and yelled. "Oh and furthermore, I take back my kiss!"

"I….I." Susan stammered. "Well, at the time, I..."

"No excuse." Wilson broke his silence. He had been sitting on a bench, arms folded, silently fuming. He stood up, walked over to Olsen and asked, "May I?"

"Be my guest." Olsen, who looked as if he was about to cry, sat back down.

Wilson walked over to the witness chair, stared at the author and said, "You're evil."

"Hey, I am not evil," Susan told the extra. "I just like to write."

"No, she's evil." The other men agreed.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I have to bring this up." Wilson looked at Hogan.

"It's okay, go ahead." Hogan steadied himself.

"In the story where you shot Olsen, you also clobbered the colonel, didn't you?"

"Yes, but they got better."

"Hey, that's my excuse!" Denise shouted.

"And a really pathetic one," the judge countered.

"I thought we had this all settled." Susan looked at her two cohorts for help or advice. They had none. "And aren't you supposed to be impartial?" She asked Harry.

"Not in this case," he said as he walked the dog with his yo-yo.

"Oy vey is mir." Susan was developing a migraine.

"Yeah," Wilson continued. "That story, while amusing in some parts, was bad enough."

"'Hey, Wilson! Don't forget what they put you through."

"True," he said. "I didn't get hurt, but… You had to post it, didn't you?"

"Post what?" Susan said nervously.

"You know what! The AU?" Wilson said.

"AU? My college alma mater? American University?"

"Hey, did you go there?" Harry asked. "I know someone…"

"Harry, focus," Hogan ordered.

"Sorry," the judge said. "I know the story. For shame." He drew out the words. "Wilson, I think you meant alternate ending, not alternate universe."

"Oh, right."

Immediately all the men started tearing up. Carter began to sob. Harry reached for his Kleenex. Even Denise and Janet started wiping their eyes.

"Honk." Kinch was blowing his nose. Everyone looked at him. "Sorry," he said.

The colonel just sat there and kept rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Why me?" he muttered, and then he sighed, a sigh so plaintive and pathetic that even Susan leaned over and asked, "Are you all right?"

" You try dying in your sleep on the truck on your way out of Germany and ask yourself if you're all right. You could've at least had me throw myself on a grenade or something else that was heroic, for Pete's sake." Hogan took out a handkerchief and wiped his eyes.

"Sorry?" Susan realized that it appeared it was the only thing she knew how to say. "Oh, wait. I did give you an heroic…never mind."

"You had to drag out the agony, didn't you?" Wilson decided to continue his inquisition. "Well, didn't you?"

"Yes! Yes I did. They encouraged me!" She pointed at Denise and Janet. "And some others did, too. It was only supposed to be a couple of paragraphs and not even posted. But since I put in all that work... I thought it was good, too!"

"Oh, get her out of here, Judge. I can't even stand to look at her." Wilson turned around.

"This is an outrage," Susan stated as she stepped down.

"Janet, you're next." Harry pointed.

"I want to know what was that glitch that you spoke of?" Janet assumed the three of them had fixed everything.

"Go ahead, Newkirk. You tell them. You found it." Hogan slammed down in his seat and pulled his crush cap over his eyes.

"All right, guv'nor." The corporal glared at Janet. "It was like this. I had a broken arm and I had been sick, you see. Well, I was bored, so I started cleaning 'round the radio room. I was a bit clumsy with the cast and bumped into a box and well, it popped open and guess what I found?"

"What?" All three women asked.

"A device and a stack of paper."

"Show them the device, corporal." Harry said. The corporal pulled something out of his pocket.

"That looks like a flash drive," Janet said.

"What would they be doing with a flash drive?" Susan asked.

"Is that what it's called?" Harry held out his hand and took the device. "Cool."

"Tell 'em what was on the paper, Newkirk," Hogan mumbled.

"Names, passwords and something called e-mail addresses."

"So what?" Denise asked. "You don't have computers."

"Oh, that wasn't all." Hogan took off his cap and got up. "There were printouts of stories."

"How did you get those? Where did they get those, Judge?" Susan turned to Harry.

"No clue. But apparently seeing these printouts, the dohickey and those passwords jumpstarted their memories and presto! Here we are!"

"You three wrote a story and made me withdraw the charges. I had no control over what I was doing, no control over my decisions. You made me a puppet," Hogan complained.

"That wasn't nice, not at all." Harry shook his head.

"Bad form," Carter added.

"And then, you had me run from a bunch of cartoon characters! Like I would run from cartoon characters. Really." Hogan sat back down in a huff.

"Let's get to the point," Harry said. "They remember everything again. You three fiddled with justice. And… You're still abusing these guys." Harry's yo-yo got tangled. He extricated himself and put it down. Any who. Janet. Up here."

Janet reluctantly took the witness chair. She expected Newkirk to take his shot at her, but it was Carter who stepped forward.

"Ma'am, how could you do that to my buddy?" He was speaking so softly, the rest of the spectators had to strain to hear.

The fact that Carter wasn't yelling made the whole scene more emotional for everyone. Janet was speechless.

Carter repeated the question.

"I really don't have a good answer to your question," Janet said. "But, I'm sorry?"

"Love means never having to say you're sorry," Harry said thoughtfully, although he really couldn't figure out how a quote from "Love Story" fit into this scenario. Neither could anyone else.

"You always hurt the one you love," Denise stated matter of factly.

That comment made Kinch stand up. He ordered Janet to sit down and requested that Denise take the witness chair. Denise was a bit afraid of Kinch, although she would not admit it. She thought for sure she could handle Hogan, but the sergeant seemed so calm and collected, his demeanor threw her off.

"You seem to like that quote, Ms. Edwards," Kinch commented. "You must love Colonel Hogan very much considering the crap you put him through in all of your stories."

"Yes, that's true," Denise admitted. "But he always ends up okay in the end."

"Why don't we shoot her?" Lebeau suggested. "And see how she likes it."

"I'm sure it'll be fine, if she survives. After all, she should be all better afterwards." That was Olsen's suggestion.

"No violence in my courtroom please," Harry said.

"You wouldn't shoot, anyway." Denise was sure about that.

"Try me." Lebeau glared at her.

Strangely, Hogan did not chastise any of his men, something that both Susan and Janet noticed. Janet whispered to Susan, "Hogan just doesn't seem to be like he was on television, does he?"

Susan agreed.

Kinch went back to Denise. "You have a pet, don't you?"

"Yes," Denise replied. "I have a cat."

"Would you hurt your cat?" Kinch asked.

"Of course not."

"You love your cat, but you wouldn't hurt it."

"Yes, but… "" Denise was smart enough to see where this was heading, but she couldn't figure out how to extricate herself from the trap.

"You always hurt the one you love," Kinch responded. "Ha!"

"Nasty." Susan never thought that was an excuse for all the pummeling Hogan had endured through Denise's stories, as well as some others. But on the other hand… "That's low, bringing up Denise's pet." Sue whispered to Janet, who agreed.

Denise, who was now beside herself, tried to turn the tables and make Hogan feel guilty. "Rob," she blurted out. "What about our night together?"

"Orchestrated by the three of you!" he replied. "What are you doing to me anyway?"

"I don't know what you mean," she answered as innocently as she could.

"Oh you know darn well what I mean. Right, men?"

They all nodded and answered in the affirmative. "Experimental drug," Kinch coughed into his hand. The radioman looked at Denise and mouthed the words, "he doesn't know." He then shook his head.

"How's Sergeant Baker doing?" Denise asked sweetly.

"Please, mon colonel, let me shoot her." Lebeau begged.

"No, no." Hogan stood back up. "No more shooting. Harry's right. We're not about violence. We're only doing what's necessary. Besides, I couldn't see that again, no matter how much I despise what these women…" Hogan stopped talking suddenly and took a seat.

"What you mean, colonel, see that again?" Carter asked in a confused voice.

"Colonel Hogan, is there something you're not telling us?" Harry asked.

"What's he talking about?" Denise stepped down from the witness stand and went back to Susan and Janet.

Janet responded, "When Hochstetter shot him. That's how we got the idea to write the end of the trial, Judge. When Hochstetter posted a story and killed the colonel, we thought we could do it as well and end all the trauma by making sure the soldiers wouldn't remember all the stories." Janet realized they couldn't deny what they had done, so she figured an explanation wouldn't hurt.

"You thought Hochstetter wrote that chapter?" Hogan asked.

"Yes, who else would want to kill you?" Susan responded.

"No one," he mumbled.

"Colonel Hogan, is there something you're not telling us?" Harry repeated.


	2. Chapter 2

**When we ended the last chapter, Hogan had almost let the cat out of the bag.**

"Nothing judge. I'm just blurting stuff out. I've been under lot of strain, lately."

"Whoa." Suddenly Susan felt dizzy. She was forced to grab Janet's arm to try and stop the room from spinning.

"You all right?" Janet asked.

"I… I think so. That was weird. For a moment there, I felt like I was somewhere else. No. Not somewhere else. I was here, but at another time."

Harry saw the commotion and asked what was going on. "Bull, get some water," he said.

"I'm think I'm all right," Susan insisted. "Man that was strange."

Denise, who was just sitting quietly, suddenly said, "I'm not feeling too good." She then bent over as spasms hit her stomach. Janet was getting worried.

Susan, who again felt sick, then moaned. "What's happening? Something's wrong."

Janet was beside herself. Her two friends were now clearly sick. Denise had doubled over and Susan was on the floor.

Harry came out from behind his desk and rushed over.

"Medic!"

Wilson sighed, and very slowly walked over. He glanced at the two women and gave an assessment.

"Looks like side effects, judge. Like we saw during the hearing and trial."

"Side effects." Janet remembered. "From what?"

"Hochstetter," Wilson said. "He shot them." Wilson did not know how he knew that, he just did.

"He couldn't have. He shot the colonel," Janet insisted.

"No, he shot them." Now Harry was sure.

Hogan's men now came over and looked.

"Why would he fire at the authors?" Carter asked. Feeling bad, he bent down and tried to help Susan, while LeBeau did the same for Denise.

"They were trying to stop him from shooting me," Hogan said quietly.

The two stricken women were beginning to recover. Carter and LeBeau helped them back into their seats.

"You two all right?" Harry asked. He was now experiencing flashbacks of the event.

"Oh, boy," Denise groaned.

"It was Hochstetter," Susan said with complete certainty. "He was going after Hogan. I saw the gun."

"I did too," Denise added. "We tried to warn him, right?"

"Yeah. We ran over there and he fired. That's all I remember," Susan answered.

"But, but…" Janet was frustrated. She was sure the Gestapo agent had shot and killed the colonel, in front of everyone. "How could he have shot these two and then killed the colonel, Judge? If you don't mind me asking?"

Hogan was watching this with great interest.

"I don't know." Harry was now confused.

"He was supposed to shoot me," Hogan stated. The colonel was afraid he was in big trouble.

"The story reset." Janet was trying to make some sense out of this weird scenario. "Hochstetter wrote it, but Susan and Denise screwed up the plot. He went back and rewrote it and made sure it happened the right way the next time. Yes. That has to be it."

"Pardon me, ma'am." Bull spoke up again. "How did he have access to a computer? He was tackled after he shot your friends." Bull was now getting flashbacks.

"That's right," Kinch agreed.

The discussion continued, but Hogan was strangely silent.

"Judge," Susan asked. "What did happen to Hochstetter after he killed the colonel?"

"He was arrested, and taken to jail, but he eventually went back to Hammelburg. We couldn't hold him. Jurisdiction problems. Different time. You know…."

"Understandable," Susan nodded in agreement.

"Did he ever admit to writing a story?" Denise asked.

"Nope. Kept denying it. Said he had no idea how to use a computer."

"Strange. Given his character, don't you think he'd be proud of his handiwork?" Janet asked Sue and Denise.

Both women agreed.

"Colonel. Do you agree?" Harry asked.

"What? Yes. Makes sense."

Wilson suddenly turned pale and slunk back towards where Hogan was sitting. They looked at each other and Wilson whispered in Hogan's ear. They started to have what appeared to the rest of the people in the courtroom, a heated argument.

"Excuse me…"

Hogan and Wilson continued their conversation.

"Excuse me!" Harry yelled. He grabbed the gavel and hit the desk. Everyone jumped. Hogan and Wilson stopped yammering and looked up at the now angry judge. "You two have something to share with the rest of the class?"

"No," Hogan answered. "Classified," he added for emphasis.

"Yeah, I bet. And I play quarterback for the Washington Redskins," Janet smirked.

Susan giggled, while Denise look miffed. She was still attempting to figure out how to get back on Hogan's good side. "It could be classified, you know!" She insisted. "How do you know that he's lying?"

"Denise, he may be a hero, but he's also a conniving con artist who will chase almost anything in a skirt. Face facts." Janet explained.

"She's right, Denise," Susan said. "But he is awfully sexy," she quickly added.

"Oh, brother. You two are impossible." Janet sat down in a huff.

Fortunately for Hogan and Wilson, a commotion at the back of the courtroom diverted everyone's attention. Two of Harry's deputies were dragging a woman, who from the looks of it, was not happy to be there.

"Here comes Oboe," Denise whispered to Sue.

"Wait till Hogan gets a hold of her again." Sue shuddered at the possibility.

"What the hell is going on? I didn't do anything," the woman insisted. "Who the hell are…" utter shock hit her face as her eyes fell upon the other people in the courtroom. Then she dropped down in a dead faint. Fortunately, Max, Harry's court clerk, was following the entourage and caught her.

"Oops," Harry said.

The three authors, knowing that another one of them had been snared, rushed over. Janet, who always seemed to be cool in a crisis, took over.

Harry walked over. The woman was coming around. "You all right, Miss?"

"I'm dreaming."

"No, I'm afraid it's not a dream." Sue approached. "Don't you remember being here before?"

The woman shook her head.

"The other authors must have lost their memories of the trial when we fiddled with the ending. Oh, well. Anyway…I'm Snooky. This is Bits and Pieces, and this is ColHogan, or Sue, Janet and Denise."

"Sue?" Oboe had corresponded with her personally, so she addressed the first familiar name. "What's going on?"

"In a nutshell, well, the characters from Hogan's Heroes got so fed up with all the torture, angst and drama and injuries; we, meaning us, plus a whole lot of others, who posted on the site, were actually somehow mysteriously transported to an alternate universe and put on trial."


	3. Chapter 3

**At the end of the last chapter, Oboe, who has really pissed off the colonel, shows up and doesn't quite recall what happened at the trial. The other three try to bring her up to date.**

Oboe didn't quite buy it.

"It's true," Janet explained. "Several months ago, a lot of us popped up here, and sat through a trial."

"Perry Mason was their lawyer," Denise said. "And Will Riker from Star Trek was the prosecutor."

"That's insane." Oboe was still not buying it.

"And that was their judge." Sue pointed at Harry, who gave the befuddled Oboe a smile.

"Who is he?" she whispered.

"Harry Stone. _Night Court._"

Oboe shook her head.

"Show from the 1980s."

"Oh, yeah." Now she remembered.

Hogan and his men had left their seats and were now focused on the new arrival. Hogan went right up to Oboe, who nervously backed up. "Oboe?" He asked. She remained quiet.

"Yup, that's her, Colonel Hogan," Mac said. "Had a hard time tracking her down again, but we finally snagged her."

"Judge." Susan spoke up. "I demand you send her back. I thought this is about our so-called meddling. The trial was finished. They withdrew the charges. You can't charge anyone else. Besides, why her? Why not some of the ones you couldn't grab the last time."

"Mrs. Rubinstein. You are no position to demand anything. Furthermore, your so-called meddling didn't totally work, did it? Their memories returned and they are reliving trauma after trauma again. As far as I'm concerned, the case is a mistrial and should be tried again." Harry banged his gavel.

Everyone groaned.

"But, seeing the complications that would occur, I think we'll deal with you three for now. Besides, I don't think I could bear having the Germans in here again."

"Germans?" Oboe wondered.

"All of them. Klink, Hochstetter, Burkhalter, and Schultz, plus a whole truckload of other prisoners and spectators. Mainly teenage girls for some reason," Janet explained.

"I'm confused."

"Judge. Can we have a recess and access to a computer so Oboe can see what already happened?"Janet asked.

"Granted. You can use my office. Colonel Hogan, you have to be patient." He could see the colonel was chomping at the bit, ready to pounce on the forgetful author.

"It's okay." Hogan sat down, secretly relieved that Oboe's arrival had drawn attention away from his argument with Wilson, and Wilson's recollection of the shootings from the trial.

Oboe and the other three authors spent ½ hour pouring over Harry's laptop. The three trial veterans showed her the _Reader's Digest_ version of events and selected testimony. Like those three, she was mesmerized and appalled by the shooting incident and shocked that the characters had somehow come to life and were living out the fan stories over and over again.

"So you fudged the ending of the trial and made it so they wouldn't remember?" Oboe asked.

"Yes," Janet admitted. "At least we thought we did. We did feel kind of sorry for them; at least Sue did, anyway."

"I started reposting chapters after that," Sue explained. "I had no idea our plan wouldn't work. We didn't expect a glitch."

"Weird ." Oboe was just now beginning to be convinced she was not in a dream. "But why drag me into this now?"

"That's a good question." Denise shut down the computer and stood up. "When we first popped in, Hogan was adamant about you showing up."

"I have a theory," Janet said. "I think what you did to Hogan in "Executions" made what everyone else did to him, pale in comparison."

Sue nodded. "Notifying his family. I'm so sorry, I feel it's my fault you posted that chapter."

"It was my choice." Oboe consoled her.

"It was a helluva good chapter," Denise said. Sue and Janet agreed.

"Best tearjerker ever," Sue commented.

"Well," Oboe replied. "Your alternate ending story had me bawling."

"Thanks. I think Janet may be right. You hurt his family. The final straw, I believe."

"Oh, boy. Then I'm in big trouble. I think. Wait," Oboe said. "What can they do to us here anyway?"

"We never got that far," Janet said. "But I don't think I want to find out." The women all reentered the courtroom.

"Ms. Oboe, can you please sit here." Harry pointed to the witness chair. She reluctantly took a seat.

"Don't I get a lawyer?"

"Nope." Harry retrieved his yo-yo and tightened the string. "This isn't a trial, it's a…"

"Travesty!" Sue shouted.

"Judge," Hogan popped up. "Can you gag her?"

"No, Colonel. Please settle down. Do you have something to say to Oboe? You begged and pleaded and we got her, even though she had nothing to do with what those three did."

"You know darn well what she did!"

"That's right, Judge," Carter yelled. "She should pay. How could anyone write that?"

More commentary came pouring out of the peanut gallery, otherwise known as most of Hogan's men. Hogan made a cutting motion with his hand and everyone shut up.

"What's wrong with Olsen?"Oboe asked her new friends. Olsen was quietly seated in a corner, holding what appeared to be a blanket and was slowly rocking back and forth.

"That's my fault." Sue shook her head. "The poor kid. He never recovered from "Soul Survivors. " Then I almost killed him in the crossover, and then I had to add salt in a wound, with his background story."

"Aah." Oboe understood.

"You three, go back to your seats. " Janet, Sue and Denise left Oboe alone and sat down.

Hogan walked over to the author. "Lady, I've been killed, tortured, maimed, shot, made sick, hurt in every way imaginable, but no one, as far as I can remember, ever went as low or far as you did."

"Plastic surgery?" she squeaked out.

Hogan looked exasperated. "Why do they always play games, Harry?"

The judge shrugged.

Hogan continued. "I wasn't there. I didn't experience it, but I found out, when Hochstetter, of all people, told me my family was notified that I was dead." His voice started cracking. "I read it. Do you know how that felt? Well, do you?"

Oboe shook her head. She then sat forward in her seat to get a closer look at the colonel. "Is your jacket brown or black?" she blurted out.

"Black," Hogan started to say and then caught himself. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Sorry." Oboe grinned. "Just wondering."

"Judge!" Hogan looked at Harry.

"The witness will refrain from asking impertinent and totally inconsequential questions. Colonel, get to the point, so we can deal with the other three."

"You involved my family and that was the absolute last straw."

"Do you sleep on the top or the bottom bunk?" Oboe interrupted. "I've seen you on both and are you really 6 feet tall?"

"What?"

"Sorry. Go ahead, Colonel. I'm listening."

"This was the last straw. The one that broke the camel's back. How would you feel if someone did this to you, when you weren't even dead?"

"Not too well. Sorry, I didn't know you guys were real. Does Carter have a ring under that glove?"

"Huh?"

Carter sat on his hands, while Janet, Sue and Denise were are having a swell time watching Oboe's manipulation.

"I've always wondered about that myself." Harry put down his yo-yo. "Sometimes, you can actually see…"

"Judge! Ten – shun!" Hogan barked. Harry sat up straight.

"Sorry, Colonel. Go ahead."

"Not only did you have my parents notified. My mom, for crying out loud. But my brothers? And you told them I was executed. What were you planning on doing? Having my brother go AWOL in Europe and seek revenge and then have him get killed for real? Huh?"

"No, but it's actually a good idea. That would really notch up the tragedy. What do you three think?"

"Okay, by me," Denise replied. "As long as it's not the colonel," she pointed out.

"I think that's a bit much," Janet said. "But as I always say, it's your story."

"Ditto that," Sue added.

"Can I just shoot her Mon Colonel," LeBeau piped up.

"My hands hurt," Carter mentioned.

"Well, stop sitting on them!" Newkirk rolled his eyes.

"How about I chloroform her? Poetic justice." This was Baker's suggestion.

"Can someone please explain to me what's going on?"

"Kinch?" Hogan turned around.

"I wasn't there," the radioman said. "I have no clue what you're all talking about."

"Here. I have a copy of every chapter posted so far." Harry took out the stack of paper. "Bull. Get this to the sergeant so he can catch up."

"I'll take this outside." Kinch got up and started to walk out.

"Happy reading," Sue said to the sergeant as he passed. He answered with a grumble.

"You know, I'm kind of siding with the colonel, here. I read the story."

"But, Judge. I'm not done yet." Oboe protested.

"I know. Now it's really good and I appreciate the historical research, but don't you agree that you've gone too far? Come on. Making him think he was going to be shot."

"That was awful. I get heartburn just thinking about it."

"You need a Pepto Bismol, Colonel?" Susan reached into her purse.

"No," Hogan whined.

"What do you have in there, a drugstore?" Denise peered in to Sue's purse.

"Let me finish," Harry said in a bit of a nasty tone.

"Ending up in Hitler's bunker. Really." Mac said. "How convenient."

"Is that where you are, Colonel?" Carter asked. "We're about to go look for you."

Oboe began to look a bit chastised. .

"I really don't think I've done anything more heinous than anyone else," she insisted. "Look, this story was clearly on its way to being finished after the trial. You have no right to bring me here and I had nothing to do with the so called tampering, which is why everyone was recalled, I believe. Sorry," she said to Denise, Janet and Sue.

"Don't worry about it," They all chimed in.

At that moment, the doors to the courtroom opened to reveal a very angry sergeant. Kinch came marching back in and he was clearly furious. It showed on his face.

"Kinch, easy." Hogan warned him.

"Excuse me, Sir." He walked past the colonel and stood face to face with Oboe.

"I should do something to you right here, right now, miss, but then I'd be sinking down to your level, wouldn't I?"

"Sergeant, sit back down," Harry warned. "Bull?"

The bailiff came over and getting hold of Kinch's elbow, attempted to guide the angry soldier back to his seat. Kinch threw him off.

"I'm not done."

"Sergeant, stand down." Hogan did not raise his voice, but his tone was firm. Kinch looked at his C.O.

"Sir, I…"

Hogan gave him a look. Defeated, Kinch returned to his seat.

"Well," Denise said to her co-authors, "I never saw Kinch that tense before."

"Didn't know he had it in him," Janet said. The other prisoners were busy trying to calm the sergeant down. Hogan returned to the witness stand and gazed upon the woman who caused him such pain and anguish. She didn't appear particularly nasty, nor did she have the obnoxiously, unrepentant and uncaring attitude of some of the other authors who dared deny their existence. Hogan decided to use a different tactic.

Drawing upon all of his acting skills and considerable charm, the colonel looked directly at the author. "Oboe," he said quietly. "If you had known that we were real and that the stories actually affected us, would you have written this story?"

Oboe began to show signs of succumbing to Hogan's change in demeanor.

"I might have written the story," she replied honestly, "but… I would not have included that chapter. You and Hochstetter would have met, but your parents would not have been notified."

"Well," Denise was surprised. She didn't think Oboe would cave.

"Oh, forget it it, Harry. Send her back. She's right. This doesn't involve her." Hogan dejectedly walked back to his seat.

"Miss. You're free to go. Mac, see that she gets home." Harry ordered.

"Thanks." Oboe left the stand ;wished the other authors luck and left. She got back home thinking she had nodded off and dreamed the entire experience.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oboe has been sent home and now the rest of the ladies are about to face the consequences of their meddling.**

"Good. Now we can get back to the reason we're here". Harry cracked his knuckles. "Ready?" He asked. "Ladies, you've already admitted you altered the trial .Tell me in your own words how this happened. Susan. It was your laptop wasn't it?"

"Yes, Judge."

"Blow by blow description now – go on."

Sue sighed and began to talk. "It was right after the closing arguments. We weren't too confident, you see. Even Margarita was worried. I think we were discussing the shooting. It was awful." She shuddered at the memory. "I think I said something like, jeez, it's too bad we can't write our own ending to the trial, just like Hochstetter wrote the shooting incident. Then everyone kind of looked at me. I got the idea. I tried to stop them, Judge," she pleaded. "I really did."

"But you didn't," Harry said. "Why?"

"Well, I didn't want to stop writing."

"Wasn't there something else?" Harry pressed her.

"I don't think so." Sue face was now turning beet red.

"It was our miss romance novelist over there, Judge. Janet." Lebeau popped up.

"LeBeau!" Hogan, now also embarrassed, pulled his cap over his eyes and slunk down in his seat.

"We all wrote some of the ending, Judge. " Susan said.

"I see Denise got more than a kiss," Harry chuckled.

"True!" Denise said loudly.

"Oh, brother." Hogan now slunk down even further.

"You know, Janet did see her husband. That was nice," Sue reminded the judge.

"Yes." He agreed. "Now, you manipulated the colonel into withdrawing the charges."

"Correct," Sue continued. "But we thought we had a good reason. He didn't want himself or his men disappearing from existence."

"How did you know that's what I would want?" Hogan exclaimed.

"Hang on, Colonel, we'll get to you," Harry said.

"So that's why we had him do that," Sue continued. "And then we wanted to make sure the men would all forget each story as they ended. Cut down on the PTSD."

"A noble idea, Judge," Janet explained.

"True." Harry said as he took down notes. "So who was responsible for the cartoon ending?"

"That would be me," Janet announced proudly.

"Very original," Harry declared. "Although, I think given the seriousness of the proceedings, a bit inappropriate."

"I thought it was a disgrace," Wilson murmured.

"Embarrassing. Running from Bugs Bunny." Carter piped up.

"We're fighting Nazis," Hogan stated. "Do you honestly think we'd run away from Looney Tunes?"

"No, I guess not," Janet admitted.

"This is serious, real serious," Harry explained. "Normally I'm kind of a laid back kind of judge, but… Shame on all three of you. " He shook his finger. "Now the question is what to do about it. You know you could go to jail for what you did?"

"Here?" Susan stammered.

"No." Harry looked crestfallen for a moment. "Can't. Couldn't keep Hochstetter, either. Tell you what. I'm going to mull over this for a bit. Don't go anywhere." He got up and went into his chambers, leaving the three women, the heroes, and Bull alone together in the courtroom.

"Well aren't you in a pickle?" Bull gleefully pointed out.

"Funny," Denise said.

"Hochstetter, Hochstetter," Janet whispered.

"What about him?" Denise asked.

"Something about the whole scenario didn't seem right then and doesn't seem right now."

"You think he was framed?" Susan wondered.

"Yes." Janet grabbed a pen and paper from her purse. "Why would he write a scenario where he knows he will get caught?"

"True," Denise was thinking. "And why wouldn't he shoot Hogan back in camp. He could do it and get away with it. I'm sure it happened constantly. Or remove him for questioning; then kill him."

"Or write a scenario where he finally finds the evidence he's looking for," Susan pointed out. "Think about it. He always thought Hogan was involved somehow, even in the episodes. Wouldn't that scenario make the most sense?"

"That's like your 'Soul Survivors,'" Janet stated. "But there's another thing. How did he know how to use a computer?"

"Well, I showed the colonel," Susan recalled. "Maybe he got someone to help. " She snapped her fingers. "That girl! The young author."

"Well there goes that theory," Denise sounded disappointed.

"But the scenario still doesn't make sense," Janet insisted. "He wouldn't make himself get caught."

"I agree with Janet," Susan said. "But what does this have to do with us and the trouble we are in?"

"I don't know," Janet laughed. "I just like a mystery. Plus there's someone walking around that killed Colonel Hogan and manipulated Hochstetter into doing the dastardly deed."

Denise was angry. "They need to be caught and punished for killing the colonel, even if he did recover. It had to be an author from the site. But who?"

The girls were naming names and discarding them just as quickly, when Harry walked through the door and took a seat.

"Okey dokey, folks. This is what I think we're gonna do… Hang on. What's going on now with you fellas?"

There was a bit of commotion over where the prisoners were sitting. They were all crowded around the bench where the colonel had now apparently collapsed.

"Another side effect, Sir." Bull was peering over the heads of the men. Curious, the three women walked over and tried as well to see what was happening. Harry stepped down, walked over and got closer to the fallen soldier and the medic who was now attempting to figure out what was wrong.

"Wilson? What now?"

"Effects from the addiction story, I think. I think he's suffering from either the effect of the drug or withdrawal. I can't be sure." The colonel was unconscious, trembling and his face was bathed in sweat. It was the fact that Denise was female that prevented several of Hogan's men from belting her at that point.

"Ooh, this is awkward." Bull said.

"Tough love," Mac, who had returned, joked.

Denise then murmured, "but I finished it." Now clearly embarrassed, she wisely stayed back, but Susan and Janet knelt down.

"Anything we can do, Wilson?" Sue whispered.

"You three have done enough, he snapped. "Just step away."

The two women got up and moved back.

"Newkirk, Kinch, hold him down." Wilson took out a handkerchief and started wiping off the sweat from the colonel's face.

"Try some chocolate," Denise suggested.

"If he wakes up, I'll do that," Wilson sneered.

"Can't see them shot again," Hogan muttered.

"Yes, Colonel, we know. They're fine. Take it easy." Wilson attempted to calm him down.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Hogan had stopped rolling, but unfortunately, spasms were now hitting his stomach. Attempting to double over, he actually knocked off Newkirk.

"Whoa." Newkirk gamely came back and took his spot.

"I didn't mean for it to happen that way. You had to interfere. Why?" Hogan finally stopped moving. Now relaxed, he fell asleep.

"Phew." Wilson, also sweating, wiped his brow.

"Wait. What did he say?" Harry looked at Bull.

"I believe he said, I didn't mean for it to happen that way, Sir."

"That's what I thought he said." Harry, now contemplating what he just heard, stepped back.

Sue commented, "Did you hear that?"

Janet was shocked. "Yes."

"Denise, did you hear that?"

"Yes."

The three women huddled together.

"Oh, my God! " Now Susan began to feel faint and sat down. "He wrote it!"

"No way." Denise tried to think of another explanation. "Why?" she asked.

"Colonel? Colonel?" Wilson was trying to wake him. Hogan moaned and tried to sit up.

"What the hell happened?"

Relieved, Wilson helped Hogan stand and led him to a seat. "Side effects, Sir. I think it was the addiction story."

"Man, I feel like I've been hit…"

"By a truck. Yes, Sir. Take some deep breaths. Someone get some water. "

Newkirk handed Hogan a glass.

"Thanks. What?"

Sue, Janet, Denise and the judge were looking at the colonel.

"Do you recall saying anything during your episode, Colonel?" Harry asked.

"No," Hogan took another sip of water. "Oh crap. What did I say?" _Whatever it was_, he thought, _how bad could it be? Hochstetter's not here._

"I'm afraid you let the cat out of the bag, Sir," Wilson whispered.

Harry started speaking slowly. "You were saying you're sorry… About the shooting; those two getting shot, I mean, and then, Bull?"

"He said, I didn't mean for to happen that way. You had to interfere. Why? I think that's a direct quote."

"Well, Colonel, do you have an explanation?" Janet demanded.

"I'll ask the questions." Harry barked. "You three, please sit down."

But, but… All three protested.

"Sit. "Harry pointed. "Ladies, come on."

Hogan sat up straight and prepared to face the music. Now totally coherent, he realized he might be in deep trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

**At the end of the last chapter, Hogan let's something slip. Oops. Sucks to be him.**

"Colonel Hogan, do you have an explanation?"

"For what?" He asked innocently.

"I'm not Klink, Sir. Don't play games or should I start quizzing your men. Wilson?"

Wait!"Hogan stopped Harry. "They don't remember all of it. I was responsible for the shootings. I wrote it."

Wilson stood up. "No, that's not true. I came up with the scenario."

"Wilson, sit down. I ordered it, Harry."

Harry was stunned. "You had yourself shot and killed. For god's sake, why?"

Hogan sighed and looked down at the floor. He took a deep breath and faced the judge. "I did it to prove a point. Most of those authors showed no remorse whatsoever. No sympathy or empathy for what they put my men through. I know they had no idea we existed, but even after they saw how we were affected, they didn't even say they were sorry." He paused, swallowed hard and continued. "So I thought by showing real blood, the real facts, maybe it would make a difference and every time one of us was killed, well you know…"

"You always bounce back," Harry stated.

"Yes. But something went wrong." Hogan, now feeling pangs of guilt, looked at the three authors, who were so stunned, they couldn't speak.

"Go on, Colonel." Harry's eyes were intensely focused on the commander and his men, who were uncomfortably fidgeting in their seats. None of them recalled the exact details of the scenario and what went awry, but they were all beginning to experience flashes of memories that were distinctly bothersome.

"They interfered. Susan and Denise," Hogan continued. "I guess they saw the gun."

"The gun you wrote into the story?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. It appeared in Hochstetter's pocket."

"So that's how Hochstetter got it about past security," Bull exclaimed.

"They tried to warn me and he shot them instead." Hogan, now ashamed, plopped back down in his seat.

"How could you?" Janet was outraged. She left Susan and Denise behind, walked up to the colonel and slapped him on his face. "You of all people should know better. Putting civilians at risk!"

"I know. I know." Hogan muttered.

"Ma'am, sit down," Harry ordered. "Bull."

The bailiff began to approach the author, who returned to her seat in a huff.

Meanwhile, Susan and Denise, the two previously injured parties, were both experiencing flashbacks.

"Did we really do that?" Denise asked Sue.

"I think so!" She replied.

"Boy," Denise muttered. "That was pretty brave of us, don't you think?"

Sue nodded her head in agreement then got mad and scared. "Do you think we would have bounced back?"

Denise, who was beginning to have second thoughts about her hero, although she wouldn't admit it, shrugged. Realizing something, she popped up. "But we saw him get killed!" she reminded the courtroom.

"Colonel?" Harry asked. "The original scenario? Riker?"

"Riker realized right away I had something to do with it. He's military too, you know, he saw things. After the ambulance came, he accused me outright of writing it. We went into your chambers. He thought the only way to fix things was to delete the story and rewrite a safe ending. I agreed, but I fooled him. I knocked him out and put in the original scenario with one change."

"What was that?" Janet demanded.

"Protection for the girls."

_The prisoners standing near them_. Janet thought back and now understood she had seen the team in action.

By now, Denise was so torn her stomach was in knots, while Susan was absolutely livid. Her temper flaring, she now lost it. "I have two kids! And I had nightmares that night, after seeing you dead," she shouted. "I can't believe this!"

"Sorry," Hogan whispered

"Oh, now look who's saying he's sorry." Susan turned away.

Harry was now in the throes of a massive headache. "Well," he said. "It appears to me that characters must follow the story line, but outsiders, like you three, can actually move outside the words. Interesting is it?"

"Fascinating," Hogan sighed again.

"The colonel didn't know if he would bounce back, Judge," Carter pleaded. "He was actually sacrificing himself to help us."

"Not going to fly, sergeant. Sorry," Harry answered.

Carter pouted.

The three women were conferring amongst themselves.

Susan stood up.

"Judge," she said. "We three are willing to forget what Colonel Hogan put us through, if he's willing to forget our rewrite."

"Under the circumstances that seems fair. Colonel, you've been very naughty. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes," Hogan grumbled.

"Good." Harry tore up a set of papers and banged his gavel.

"Ladies, in the future don't tamper with the justice system. Colonel and the rest of you. I'm afraid we're back to square one. The memory fix didn't last and you are still at the mercy of the authors' imaginations. Sorry about that, but I'll leave you with this. The good guys win." He winked at the three authors.

"I know," Hogan replied. "You wouldn't care to fill us in on one thing, Harry?"

"What's that?" the judge asked.

"The Manhattan project?" Hogan asked hopefully.

"Nope."

Frustrated, Hogan stood up. "Let's go," he said as he and his men headed for the exit. He stole a last glance at the three authors, who watched him leave with mixed emotions. Pausing, he flashed a quick smile and tipped his cap at the women.

Harry stepped down from the bench. "You three can go home." Relieved, the authors said their goodbyes and were miraculously returned to their domiciles, reappearing not more than a millisecond after they had left.

Hogan and his men returned to Stalag 13 in a foul mood. The colonel declined offers of coffee, as he stormed into the barracks, entered his office and slammed the door. The men who had not been in attendance, didn't have to question how the hearing had gone. Finally, it was Kinch who spoke.

"I suppose it wouldn't do any good to tell him what's coming up."

Everyone stared at sergeant.

"I got a look at a computer when I was reading _Executions_." Kinch sighed and grabbed a coffee mug.

"How bad?" Newkirk asked with a bit of apprehension.

"Olsen is stalled."

The sergeant who was feeling a tad better mentally, grunted. "Figures," he said.

Kinch continued. "That woman put the colonel on the Berlin Express."

"Not the one we blew up?" Carter stammered. Kinch nodded his head.

A few of the men began to look for some whiskey.

"She's a monster," Garth stated.

"Wait, there's more," Kinch said. "There are Mary Sues out all over the place."

"Not that…" Wilson, now terrified, piped up.

Now depressed, Kinch and the rest of the men in the barracks mulled over their rotten luck.

"What happened?" someone finally got the nerve to ask.

"Colonel Hogan spilled the beans," Newkirk explained, "and let's just leave it at that." He started to tear up some paper in frustration.

Meanwhile, their fearless leader was alone in his office, pacing back and forth and trying to figure out how to tell hundreds of prisoners that their nightmarish existence would continue. All he could hope for was that the three women would show some pity. Unfortunately, there were the rest of the writers. He continued to pace, all the while telling himself he had been an idiot.

Now back in the 21st century, the three authors returned to their humdrum lives. Janet, having finished torturing Newkirk and satisfied with her sequel, eagerly awaited return of her husband. Sue, still nursing her rotten muscle aches, continued to waste spiral notebooks, and Denise started a new saga and cursed the Mets. Oboe posted a description of her dream in the Yahoo group. After several weeks, all three, as well as the other authors who were mysteriously transported to another dimension, became convinced that the whole experience was also a dream. This epiphany was perhaps planted by reading Oboe's thread.

_Germany, 1943_

_Morning dawned over Hammelburg, Germany, and the inhabitants of Luftstalag 13 began their daily routine. Roll call was shortened, as both the barrack's guard, Schultz, and the Kommandant were nursing colds. A large blanket of snow covered the ground and the men had to blow on their hands to keep warm._

_"Schultz, it's too cold, everyone is confined to barracks," Klink ordered._

_"Kommandant?" Hogan wanted to catch Klink before the Kommandant went inside._

_"What is it? Achoo!"_

_"Gesundeidt. Request permission to go to the infirmary to see my men." Several prisoners, including Hogan's second in command, Sergeant Kinchloe, were down with the flu._

_"Granted." Klink waved his hand. "Just don't catch anything." Klink ran back to his quarters._

_Hogan entered the building and after checking with Wilson, paid a quick visit to every soldier that was laid up. He visited Kinch last. The sergeant, who was fortunately able to sit up, questioned the colonel about the previous day's mission._

_"Heard you played a mean set of drums, sir." Kinch coughed. "Sorry I missed it."_

_"As jam sessions go," Hogan ruminated. "It wasn't bad. But in the long run, it didn't work."_

_Kinch let out a small laugh. "You're not going to make me believe Klink's sneeze started the avalanche."_

_Hogan shrugged. "Don't know. But it got the job done." He grinned. "Take it easy, Kinch."_

_"Will do, Colonel."_

_Pleased that no one was in any danger and glad that Kinch had trained Baker as backup, Hogan left the hut and hustled back to his barracks._

_********_

Satisfied with his prose, the author hit save. He then continued…

_Prisoners and captors alike had no memory of the 700 plus stories on fan fiction. As of today, each adventure, whether humorous or tragic, will be played out and forgotten in order to spare the characters further trauma._

And this time, there would be no accidental discoveries to cause a memory jolt and glitch.

Judge Stone was now in possession of the flash drive Riker had given Colonel Hogan, as well as the reams of stories Hogan had printed out. They had been left at the courthouse.

The judge again hit save, downloaded his chapter and watched as the message, your story has been posted, appeared on the screen

He looked up at Bull, who was watching.

"You did a good thing today, Sir."

"Yes, Bull. I think I did." I think I did."

**THE END ???????**

A/N If the story the Judge posted looks familiar, it's because I used it for a chapter in "On the Cutting Room Floor." This chapter, here, was written long before that was posted.


End file.
